danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan-Ball
Created on April 16, 2006, dan-ball.jp is the main website for the Web games developed by ha55ii, such as Powder Game and Stick Ranger. These games were first created to run with Java and later with HTML5 as Java support was dropped by certain browsers. It also features some optical illusions made with Flash. The site is primarily run by ha55ii, and one game that he programs is usually updated every Friday around 5-7 A.M. (UTC). Updates have previously been heavily focused on games like Stick Ranger and the Powder Games, but are now being shifted towards newer games. The site is available in two languages: Japanese and English. The site was also available in Chinese until February 2017. Search Games is a tool on the website that is used to search for games that are not on the Dan-Ball site itself. For additional features included within the games, it requires the user to sign up for an account. However, it is still possible to play games without one. Dan-Ball can also be "tweeted" on Twitter and "liked" on Facebook. Web Games The site hosts a total of 26 Web Games. They include (listed from newest to oldest): Stick Ranger 2 - A continuation of the game Stick Ranger with new gameplay mechanics. Logi Box - The puzzle game Nonogram. Aqua Box - An aquarium simulator. Rhythm Editor - A sound player and visualiser. Dgo - The classical board game "Go". Ham Race 2 - A continuation of the game Ham Race with new gameplay mechanics. Shisen-Sho - A game which players match Mahjong tiles following certain rules. Lim Rocket - A game which players control a rocket to get past planets and their gravitational fields. Cross Virus - A puzzle game which players stop viruses with strategically placed blocks. Monster Box - A strategy game based on Stick Ranger, which requies players to fight and upgrade stickmen and monsters. Powder Game 2 - A newer physics simulator similar to Powder Game, but more focused on fluid dynamics. 100bit - A public online drawing board that everyone can use. Elemental Box - A simulator about elemental boxes. Ray Trace Fighter - A simulator of ray tracing, with a fighter included. Mine Tower - A variant of minesweeper where the game moves upwards, and the objective is to figure out where the mines are and locate them with a flag. Stick Ranger - An adventure RPG in which the player controls four stick figures, each with their own class and set of weaponry, and fight enemies and bosses. Earth Editor - A game in which everything gravitates toward black holes and away from white holes, simulating planets. This game is similar to Powder Game and Planet Simulation. Font Game - A game with colorful letters that players can make and manipulate. Irritation Stickman - A game in which the player drags a stick figure (similar to fighters in Powder Game and characters in Stick Ranger) around levels. The amount of time a stick figure can be dragged is timed. Powder Game - A physics simulator where the player has a choice of many elements to make reactions and create things with. Micro Panda - A game in which the player controls a panda and runs around lighting objects up. Sand Moji - A typing game - choose an element and when the player types, the letters explode into that element. Compasses - compass simulator - the compasses are attracted to the mouse. There are several settings that determine the motion of the compasses. Somewhat of a simulation game. Ham Race - A game in which the player controls two hamsters in moving hamster wheels to race through levels. Planet Simulation - A solar system simulator that employs the laws of gravity to create a realistic simulation. Liquid Webtoy - A game similar to the popular Powder Game, but with liquids. Rockets - A game in which the player controls a rocket and races through levels. HTML5 In response to Google Chrome dropping its support of NPAPI related plug-ins including Java in 2015, every week during the time period of May 15 and October 23 of the same year, a game was either recreated in HTML5 alongside the Java version, or it optimized the existing HTML5 version of a game. The following is a list of all web games and their corresponding HTML5 creation/optimization dates: *Optimization update **Optimization update after the end of the HTML5 period Flash illusions Flash - Optical illusions which are based on well-known effects of the human eye. Color illusion Dan-Ball's color illusions use the effect of an negative afterimage or ghost image to colorize a normal black and white image. Looking for mistakes In Looking for mistakes, the player has to find the difference between two images called A and B. The game either flips between the two images with a small break in-between, or it blends very slowly from one image to the other and back. Mobile Systems Dan-Ball also features games made for mobile systems, wallpapers for iOS and Android systems and BGMs for the mobile games. App Games There are currently 24 app games available as downloadable apps. Smartphone Web Games There are currently 3 Smartphone Web games available for the internet browsers in mobile systems. These can only be played in a mobile device, unless the browser's User Agent String is changed. However, since 16 November, 2012, PC support is added to these games, and can be played in some internet browsers for computers without changing the internet browser's User Agent String. Wallpapers There are currently 13 wallpapers available. All of them are available for download through the mobile main page. *Intended for use on iPhones (though mostly for older models) where the application icons will hide the images on the boxes. BGM There are currently 20 BGMs ('b'ack'g'''round '''m'usic) that are available at the Dan-Ball website, originating from several mobile games: *An unused track originally intended for use All BGMs can be listened to here. Category:Content